


It's Just A Flesh Wound

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: Summary: You get injured while training with Steve and he helps take care of you.





	It's Just A Flesh Wound

“Okay, you’re doing great but you need to pick it up. I can barely feel the bag moving.” Steve smirked as he tried to get you to punch the punching bag harder. You grunted and hit the bag as hard as you could which made it sway a little but Steve was holding it tightly which meant you had to work harder.

“You know, I can’t move it if you’re holding it in place. You’re a lot stronger than I an. I’m just a witch.” You chuckled, drinking the last of your water. It’s true, you were a very powerful witch with a lot of very powerful spells up your sleeves. You liked to use your powers for good instead of evil so, before you were even considered to be an Avenger, you were using your powers to heal people.

You would go to hospitals and use your magic to create potions that would heal the patient you went to see. You usually had people make an appointment with you where they would come to your house and pay for the medicine you gave them but from time to time, you went to hospitals and helped people who really needed you.

You loved seeing the joy on their faces when they realize they weren’t in any pain or that they could get up from their beds. You loved the relief on their family’s faces when they got to see their child, sibling, parent, aunt or uncle again or are able to take them home.

You loved what you did and you didn’t ever want to stop it. Then, one day, Nick Fury came into your shop pretending to be a customer that needed help. You didn’t know how he found out about you but he did and when he saw you perform magic, he offered you a position on the Avenger’s team.

You had to think about it, of course, because that meant you would have to decrease the number of times you helped people because you would be busy with Avenger things. You eventually said yes and moved into the tower.

You first met Tony who introduced you to everyone else and the one person who caught your eye was Steve. He was so old fashioned and polite, it was hard not to fall for him. You started hanging out with him more and more until it got to the point where you did almost everything together.

One of your favorite things to do with him is working out. You loved to stay in shape because you were an old person and one of the requirements you had in order to live for a very long time was to stay in great health. You made a spell for yourself that slowed down your aging so you could help more people. But the only downside is that you had to constantly work out in order to keep your health from failing. It was a good thing you liked working out or else you would live in constant misery.

You liked to do everything with Steve. He taught you how to box, how to balance working out and what you ate, and taught you how to box. Which is why you were with him now, in Tony’s makeshift gym, hitting a punching bag while Steve gave you instructions. He knew your situation about you slowly aging and things like that which is why he was so eager to help you.

It gave you more time to be together.

“Well, maybe you’re slacking a bit.” Steve teased you. You glared and surprised him by kicking the bag as hard as you could. Steve jumped back from the impact and chuckled, nodding his head. He held his hands up in defense and smiled.

“Okay, you win. Why don’t we take a break and chill for a bit? Then we can work on your fighting stances.”

“You mean, we can work on me kicking your ass?” You laughed.

“Okay, one, that was one time and two, I won’t go so easy on you.”

“Sure, because you were going easy on me the last time.” You panted.

“Yeah, yeah, shut up. Let me get some more water and we’ll continue in a bit.” Steve left the room and you panted, looking at the punching bag in front of you. You knew you could go a few more rounds before he came back.

You approached the bag and steadied it before getting into position. You started punching the bag as hard and as fast as you could. You gave it everything you had but you should have listened to Steve and chilled because the last big punch you gave it, something in your elbow snapped.

“Mother fucker!!” You yelled out in pain, holding your injured elbow close to you.

“Whoa, are you okay?” Steve asked as he rushed in. He put the bottles of water down before running to you and checking your elbow.

“I think I tore something. Shit, it really hurts.” You shook your head, trying to move your elbow so much. You could easily heal this. All you had to do was go to your room and run some cream you made for these kinds of situations.

**“You’ve been kicked, bit, scratched, stabbed, possessed, killed. And you sprain your friggin elbow?”** It was true, you’ve had a rough life. Being a witch wasn’t easy and you made a lot of enemies. You’ve endured worse than a sprained elbow but man, this really hurt you.

“Stop! This isn’t funny,” you chuckled despite being in so much pain.

“Okay, I’m sorry. How can I help?” Steve was always so sweet to you. You could kiss him if you weren’t in so much pain.

“I need you to run to my room and get my makeup bag please.” With Steve’s help, you took a seat on the flood and sighed.

“How the hell is makeup going to help you?”

“Just go, please?” You begged him. He nodded and did as he was told, returning with your makeup bag.

Okay, now, inside you’ll see a container for eye cream. Take that out.” You winced in pain. The slightest bit of movement hurt so bad. Steve took out what you asked for and put the bag aside.

“Open it up and rub some of that on my elbow. Careful, it hurts.” You sighed.

“How is–never mind.” Steve shook his head and opened the container up before scooping some of the goop on his fingers and rubbing it gently on your elbow. You could already feel the magic working through your body, trying to heal what has been broken.

Before you knew it, your elbow was fixed and you could move it now.

“Thanks, Steve” You smiled and flexed your arm to make sure nothing else hurt.

“How the hell did you do that?” Steve asked in disbelief.

“I’m a powerful witch, remember? I combined natural herbs with my magic to create a self-healing cream. I use it only in emergencies.” You smiled and grabbed the container and putting it back in the bag.

“Where can I get some of that?” Steve chuckled.

“It doesn’t work that way. One of the ingredients was me. I had to put some of… me… into that and so, it only works on me.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re feeling better, but, we should really take a break.”

“Yeah, I think you’re right. Thanks for helping me.” You leaned up and kissed his cheek. Steve blushed a bit and scratched his neck in nervousness.

“No problem.”

* * *

 


End file.
